


To our Mother, Kya

by Serendipity00



Series: Parent Appreciation [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem for Kya, Sokka and Katara's mother





	To our Mother, Kya

To Mom,  
  
It was the fire nation to blame  
Because you were taken away from us by their flame  
Mother if only you gave us one more kiss  
Because it is you who we dearly miss  
You were protecting someone very cherished  
But in doing so you had perished  
You now have a granddaughter with your name  
And although now we have acclimated some fame  
You will never be forgotten  
With your touch as precious as fresh cotton  
  
\--Sokka and Katara


End file.
